


Special Wake-up call

by Zyn_the_Wolf



Series: Roquill shorts [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyn_the_Wolf/pseuds/Zyn_the_Wolf
Summary: Loosely a follow-up to my previous one-shot “Color me Purple” it’s set in the same continuity. Peter has had no luck waking. sleeping Rocket, and desperate measure are eventually taken.





	Special Wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocket Raccoon (trx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/gifts).



> Just made this little one shot sort of as a gift to my friend and fellow writer , Rocket-In-My-Pocket.

Peter had been sitting next to a sleeping Rocket for the past two hours. Normally Rocket doesn’t sleep in this late, but they did have a pretty rough mission the day before. Peter has tried everything he can think of to wake his boyfriend up from gently rubbing his back to calling his name, all these attempts were met with failure getting at most a grumble as Rocket would roll over in the bed. 

 

That’s when the blanket pulled up at the bottom just enough to let Rocket’s feet slip out from under the covers. As Peter’s gaze shifted to the tiny feet belonging to Rocket he formulated a last ditch effort, Peter considered this a last ditch effort because he knew if this worked he would be facing the fury of his boyfriend the moment he awoke. 

 

Peter swallowed and prepared himself for the wrath he was very likely about to experience as he moved his hands over to Rocket’s feet and begin lightly grazing his fingertips across the soft pads. It started with a little bit of a twitch from Rocket’s legs and then a few chuckles as he began stirring from his slumber. 

 

Rocket soon enough burst into a fit of laughter as his body began to contort as he tried to wiggle away from Peter’s hands, “Staaahaap Pete! staahahahap it! I’m awake, I’m awake!” Rocket began crying out to try and get Peter to stop. Deciding he didn’t care what Rocket did to get back at him Peter chose to keep tickling Rocket for a few moments more before giving in and sparing his partner allowing him to sit up. 

 

“Good morning Rocket.” Peter attempted a smile to try and soften any incoming blow he may receive from Rocket. 

 

Rocket sat up in bed next to Peter and rubbed the sleep and tears from his eyes before returning a smile back at Peter, “Mornin’ Baby Boo.” Rocket responded seeming to be eerily okay with everything if you asked Peter. Rocket took this time to let another chuckle out, “was wondering when you’d decide to try that one on me, do you realize how flarking hard it is to fake sleep for a solid hour straight?” He said his smile now turning to a sly smirk. 

 

“Well I guess I should add ticklish feet to my ‘things I’ve learned about Rocket’ list.” Was Peter’s only response. Rocket leaned in to give Peter a brief kiss placing his lips over Peter’s just long enough to leave Peter wanting more before pulling away and hopping off the bed, “oh you have a list for that now do ya?” Rocket asked as he made he way to his closet to slip into a fresh pair of clothes. 

 

Peter slid out of bed and stretched as he stood up, “well not much of a list so far, just that you are ticklish and that your favorite color is purple.” Peter answered as he slipped a grey t-shirt on after taking a moment to take in Rocket’s body before the smaller male slipped into his purple jumpsuit. “Oh there’s so much more you have to learn there Baby Boo, and I’m gonna enjoy every moment of it.” Rocket teased with one last wink before sliding out of their bedroom and heading to the cockpit laughing to himself imagining the blush that must have immediately ran across Peter’s face.


End file.
